gleefandomcom-20200222-history
I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance with You
I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance with You by Black Kids (The Twelves Remix version) is featured in Prom Queen, the twentieth episode of Season Two. It is sung by Blaine with Brittany and Tina. As they perform, a fight breaks out on the dance floor between Finn and Jesse. This leads to Sue kicking them out of Prom. It is featured on Glee: The Music, Dance Party. Lyrics Blaine with Brittany and Tina: One Two Three One, two, three, four Blaine (with Brittany and Tina): You are the girl that I've been dreaming of (Ever since) I was a little girl You are the girl that I've been dreaming of (Ever since) I was a little girl (Brittany and Tina: Ever since) Blaine (Brittany and Tina): (One) I'm biting my tongue (Two) He's kissing on you (Three) Oh, why can't you see? (One, two, three, four) Blaine (with Brittany and Tina): The word's on the streets and it's on the news (I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you) He's got two left feet and he bites my moves (I'm not gonna teach him how to) (Brittany and Tina: dance, dance, dance, dance) The second I do, I know we're gonna be through (I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you) He don't suspect a thing, I wish he'd get a clue (I'm not gonna teach him how to) (Brittany and Tina: dance, dance, dance, dance) You are the girl that I've been dreaming of (Ever since I was a little girl) You are the girl that I've been dreaming of (Ever since, ever since) (Brittany and Tina) Blaine: (One) I'm biting my tongue (Two) He's kissing on you, huh (Three) Oh, why can't you see? (Dance, dance, dance, dance) Blaine (with Brittany and Tina): The word's on the streets and it's on the news (I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you) He's got two left feet and he bites my moves (I'm not gonna teach him how to) (Brittany and Tina: dance, dance, dance, dance) (Blaine: Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah) The second I do, I know we're gonna be through (I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you) He don't suspect a thing, I wish he'd get a clue (I'm not gonna teach him how to) (Brittany and Tina: dance, dance, dance, dance) Oh-oh Dance Blaine with Brittany and Tina: One Two Three One, two, three (Brittany and Tina: four) Blaine (Brittany and Tina): The word's on the streets and it's on the news (I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you) (Blaine: Ah, ah) He's got two left feet and he bites my moves (I'm not gonna teach him how to) Blaine: Not gonna teach him how to dance with you How to dance with you Oh, no, no I'm not gonna teach him how to Blaine with Brittany and Tina: Dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance Trivia *This is the only Blaine solo from Season Two to not be featured on Glee: The Music Presents The Warblers, since he did not sing it as part of The Warblers. *This has the longest title of any song performed on the show, with 11 words and 46 characters. Gallery Blaine-PromQueen.png All_INGTYBHTDWY2.jpg Blaine_I'm_Not_Gonna_Teach_Your_Boyfriend_How_To_Dance_With_You2.jpg INGTYBrittina.jpg INGTYBlaine.jpg Glee-Blaine-Tina-Brittany.jpg tumblr_mocx0dNF7v1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mocx0dNF7v1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mocx0dNF7v1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mocx0dNF7v1ra5gbxo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mocx0dNF7v1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mocx0dNF7v1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mocx0dNF7v1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mocx0dNF7v1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Season Two Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two